


Express of Death

by Shinigami24



Category: Magic Kaito, Murder on the Orient Express (2017), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dark! Bourbon, Dark! Rye, Dark! Scotch, Dark! Whiskey Trio, Double Penetration, Evil Saguru Hakuba, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Murder Mystery, Smut, Snowed In, Spells & Enchantments, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Whiskey Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The detectives board a train expecting a normal trip. What they get is death, mystery, suspicion, and paranoia. When someone is murdered, they spring into action.ETA: Express of Death is based on the Murder on the Orient Express.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Murder on the Orient Express fic I promised. This one is a fusion with Detective Conan aka Case Closed, using the characters from said fandom, I also got a few Magic Kaito characters mixed in. Again, Murder on the Orient Express is one of my top favorite stories. While thinking that I wanted to write another fusion, I realized that there were too many characters in DC, that were either acting on their desires for revenge, or walking a very fine line between revenge and justice. I'll be going by the 2017 movie with the drama elements.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi is on bed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the fic I promised. Sorry for the lateness, but I've been busy trying to catch up. Finally finished this prologue, now to post the remaining chapters. While this fic isn't part of a series, this does take place in The Ruse universe, during part three.  
> I'll be updating the tags as I go since I really don't want to ruin the story for everyone. This fic is going to be partly based on the book with bits from both movies I'm familiar with; the 1974 and 2017 versions. Naturally, I put my own twists on it.

Shuichi was home from the hospital and recuperating in Kudo Manor. Rei and Hiro hovered over their lover and watched him like hawks. They only let his siblings in, but it wasn't long before they too were forced out of his room.

"I'm fine." Shuichi was trying to convince his lovers to relent.

"You don't have to scare off every person that comes in here." he finished.

"Yeah, no. You nearly visited the other world. In fact, you already did," Rei retorted.

"The doctor said to keep a close eye on you." he declared.

"That does not mean preventing my own siblings from seeing me!" Shuichi exclaimed. Hiro sighed,

"Okay, so that was extreme, but we're lucky that Matsuda and the others sent you back," he countered. He still remembered how they felt when they received the call from Shinichi about Shuichi being shot. Their terror level had reached an all-time high when Shu flat-lined twice while the doctors were working on him.

Neither of them were willing to lose him. It was uncertain if Rei would ever recover from the trauma of nearly losing yet another loved one.

Shuichi sighed, before giving it up as a lost cause. He would accept cuddles as consolation.

* * *

Kaitou Kid had just pulled off another successful heist. He ran across the roof tops as the sirens sounded below. He smirked but it was wiped away by the sight of the two detectives. It returned once he realized their error: they thought only two people would be necessary to stop him.

"Kid!" Conan yelled.

"Little Detective!" Kaito greeted the shrunken detective with cocky cheer. He barely was able to duck Masumi's kick.

"Nice try, dear."

"Bastard!" Masumi shouted, still wanting a piece of the thief who had tasered her and stolen her clothes. They watched him take off, but were startled out of of it by Akako's presence. The duo had met both her and Aoko at a previous heist.

"Koizumi! Go away!" Conan exclaimed, not being in the mood to deal with the sorceress's antics. Being called "little" really stung his ego, and he was irritable.

"The crows are circling. Beware, they are closer than you expect." Akako warned. The detectives exchanged glances. Then Akako cast a spell. Purple smoke rose and swirled into the sky...


	2. Spotted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heiji recognizes someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2 should be posted tmw/later.  
> The majority of this fic takes place post-manga.  
> So Heiji, Kazuha and several of the characters are about 19-20.

**_About a year after the BO take down;_ **

Heiji Hattori and Kazuha Toyama had just finished up a case and were on their way home. They got onto a ship. They sighed and leaned back in their chairs.

"Come on, let's rest." Kazuha suggested.

* * *

 A hour later, Heiji and Kazuha had some alone time in their room. Heiji sighed,

"Finally, a break."

"I know that I needed this." Kazuha had to agree.

"Just being here is enough." Heiji replied.

"Now, simply relax." Kazuha said. Then they kissed softly.

* * *

**_Ten years ago;  
_ **

_Hiromitsu Morofushi, Rei Furuya, Wataru Date, Jinpei Matsuda, and Kenji Hagiwara were out doing their drills. When they got back to their rooms, Matsuda and some others decided to fool around.  
_

_They put on some music and danced around their dorm room. Hiro pretended that a broom was his guitar as they belted out songs. Minutes later, Date walked in only to be dumbfounded;_

_"What the hell is going on?" he wanted to know._

_"Hey, we are just seeing which song is the better song." Matsuda replied._

_"Not this again." Date groaned._

_"Just let us have fun." Kenji protested._

* * *

**_Taurus Express Ship;_ **

Yuu Midorikawa and Shuko Okiya met on the deck of the ship. They embraced tightly, before Yuu went to kiss her.

"Not here," Shuko sighed, moving away from the kiss.

"There's no one else around. We can do whatever now." Yuu replied.

"Okay, after this is over, we can be together openly." Shuko promised. Then they kissed hard and sighed.

Meanwhile, Heiji was wandering the ship when he came upon them.

"Woah!" he exclaimed. He quickly hid from them, not wanting to cause a scene. Still, the woman seemed oddly familiar...

* * *

Heiji and Kazuha met later that evening. Heiji's mind was still on the odd scene he had witnessed earlier. He didn't know what to think.

"The lady was familiar, Kazuha, but I couldn't place her." he mentioned.

"Maybe you have seen her someplace else before." Kazuha responded.

"That must be it." Heiji decided.

"Let's just forget that and relax." Kazuha suggested. So they did their uttermost best to relax.


	3. Boarding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends get on the train to an unpleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be out tmw. I had to change some bits of the story in order to remain true to the characters.  
> By the way, Kaito and Masumi will be appearing, they are just traveling under an alias at the moment.

Heiji and Kazuha met Momiji Ooka. Momiji was happy to see Heiji.

"How are you, dearest?" Momiji greeted. Heiji was totally embarrassed while Kazuha was annoyed. While she knew that it was the norm for Momiji, still... After they finished greeting each other, Momiji had an offer for them.

"Why not travel with me on a train? My family owns it." Momiji offered.

"Sure. We haven't been home in some time." Heiji decided.

* * *

The trio arrived at the train station the next day. They saw some familiar faces such as Shinichi Kudo; known as the Modern Day Sherlock Holmes. Heiji was surprised to see Shinichi, he hadn't seen him in over a year. Wait, a minute! What was that Poirot waiter; Toru Amuro doing there? When he had started moonlighting as a conductor?

The passengers boarded the train and there was some chaos. Everyone was all over the place with passengers filling up seats left and right. The separate compartments were built for long term travel, complete with bunks, curtain, and folding tables.

"Okay, pick your seat." Momiji said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Heiji saw Saguru Hakuba and his mood soured. Heiji was pissed and confronted his rival. He stomped over the other detective and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?!" he shouted.

"It's a free country." came the arrogant reply. A fierce argument broke out and Yuu had to step in.

"Hey, you guys, relax. We are in public after all." he chided.

"Yeah, listen to your friend." Hakuba sneered as he brushed past.

* * *

**_Orient Express;_ **

An uproar broke out when the younger assistant conductor Eisuke accidentally tripped and dropped Hakuba's bags. Hakuba chewed out the poor conductor.

"You clumsy oaf!" Hakuba ranted. 

"I'm not clumsy, I'm just unlucky!" Eisuke protested. Amuro rushed to his protege's defense.

"It was just an accident." Amuro said as he tried to console Eisuke. Hakuba was about to retort when he got a good look at Amuro. His face promptly turned white.

"Sorry, I, uh, overreacted." he stammered as he practically fled into the train. Heiji watched the scene curiously.

* * *

While Heiji was watching Hakuba slink away, Dr Tomoyuki Araide was on another car. He sat down in his own carriage. The doctor relaxed as he got settled in and looked out the window. Five minutes later, the train pulled out of the station.

'Finally, I'm on my way home.' Araide thought.


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio spends some time alone on the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. TTS will be updated next.  
> Again, I had to change certain events. While I know that Hercule Poirot was witness to a bizarre series of events, Agatha Christie and her work is fairly known to the detectives. So I had to make small changes. But the red herrings will def be making an appearance.  
> Again, this is post manga, so Shuichi's hair is long again. As for why the Whiskey trio are again using their code names, you'll have to wait and find out.

**_dining carriage, the Orient Express;_ **

The passengers sat at tables in pairs and threes. Heiji was seated with Momiji and Kazuha. He looked around the dining car. He saw Shuko at a table with Aoko Nakamori and Akako. While Shinichi was seated with Yuu, and two other males, an elderly man and a young man.

"Yamada, Akito." the young man introduced himself, as he bowed and shook their hands.

"Jii, Konosuke." the elderly man smiled.

"Midorikawa, Yuu." Yuu nodded.

"Kudo, Shinichi." Shinichi gave a small smile.

Hakuba sat at one of the window tables dictating a letter while his assistant Riku Ito took notes. Heiji was surprised when he spotted Makoto Kyogaku and Sonoko Suzuki having a quiet conservation while they ate. The final table held Natsuki Tanaka and Kaori Watanabe.

"Quite the diverse group, isn't it?" Momiji noted, referring to the different age groups and different personalities. Heiji had to agree. Just then the staff arrived with carts holding their lunch meals. Heiji forgot about the other passengers for the moment.

* * *

After lunch ended, the passengers started getting up to leave. The girls stood and took their leave. Heiji was about to stand when Hakuba arrived emitting arrogance. The Osakan native went stiff as his hackles arose.

"I want to make you my bodyguard." Hakuba began.

"I'll offer you a large compensation." he promised. His arrogance made Heiji furious. How dare Hakuba-teme presume that Heiji would be at his beck and call?!

"Nope. Absolutely not." Heiji declared. He stood up and walked away. He was on his way out of the carriage when Akako snagged his sleeve. She attempted to flirt. Luckily, Heiji got himself out of her clutches and promptly rushed out of the carriage.

* * *

**_Sonoko's compartment;  
_ **

Makoto and Sonoko had some alone time in Sonoko's berth, her roommate Aoko had went off somewhere. Their arms were wrapped around each other in a warm and loving embrace.

"It still hurts, you know? Not being able to call them." Sonoko was saying.

"You are not alone. Talk to me when you need to." Makoto said.

"Thank you. Thank you for being there." Sonoko said. The couple kissed and sighed happily.

* * *

 While Makoto was comforting Sonoko, Heiji cornered Shinichi. Heiji stared at his old friend and fellow detective. The last time they had seen each other was at the funerals.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Heiji wanted to know.

"I just don't feel safe going out anymore. This is the first time I've had felt safe in a long while." came the reply.

"I want details. Tell me what is going on." Heiji merely said. Shinichi sighed.

"It all hurts. I feel nothing but everything at once. Like I'm on a cloud half the day and then sleeping on needles." Shinichi confessed.

"I know, but remember you aren't alone." Heiji pointed out.

"Now, let's talk if you are ready." he suggested.

"Maybe later." Shinichi said.

That evening, Heiji left his compartment to get some air, only to walk in middle of something? Some of the passengers and Eisuke were seated in a circle playing poker.

The players' body language was mixed. As the poker game progressed, it got super competitive. Akako resorted to using her feminine wiles on the males. The surprised Heiji looked around further, and realized that someone was missing from the corridor.

"Where's Amuro?" he wanted to know.

"He's on break." Eisuke replied. All of sudden, Hakuba slammed his door open to yell at the players.

"People are trying to rest!" he exclaimed. The players huffed.

"Fine! We'll quiet down." Akito retorted.

* * *

  ** _Whiskey trio's compartment;  
_**

While Heiji was finding out about the poker game, Bourbon had taken his well deserved break and met with his lovers; Scotch and Rye.

Currently, Scotch thrust in and out of Bourbon while Bourbon created hickeys on his lover's neck. Rye was laying on his stomach nearby, enjoying the show. Moments later, they came with gasps. As they came down with kisses, Scotch smiled;

"You did good."

A hour later, they were fully recovered, so Scotch grabbed the lube. He had Bourbon slick up his fingers and prep Rye. Rye enjoyed it and moaned loudly.

"He's ready, baby." Scotch said. So Bourbon slicked himself up with the lube and took Rye with a sigh. In the meantime, Scotch added a bit more lube to his own erection. He then pushed into Bourbon and sighed.

They set a steady, medium pace. Eventually, they got really close to their climaxes. So Bourbon stroked Rye to orgasm. A minutes later, Rye came with a sigh. Between Rye tightening down on the blond, and Scotch hitting his prostate, Bourbon was barely able to hold out. A moment later, he came deep inside the other man. Scotch held on for two more minutes before he fell over the edge.

When they had recovered, Bourbon promptly switched places with Scotch. Bourbon was then handed the lube and he proceeded to prep Scotch.

When Scotch was ready, Bourbon slicked himself up and took Scotch. Scotch winced until he adjusted. Then they started moving. This time, the pace was much faster. They got closer and moaned louder.

Scotch then made Rye come. Scotch held out for three minutes before he came with a loud sigh. Bourbon came with a groan right after. They relaxed for a bit before starting the next round.

"Bourbon, sit with your back to the headboard, Rye get into his lap and ride him." Scotch ordered. Bourbon listened, after he was seated, Rye climbed into his lap. The long haired brunette then carefully lowered himself down onto Bourbon. Luckily, he was still loose from earlier, so he was able to adjust easily.

Rye moaned as he set the pace and rode Bourbon while Bourbon held onto his hips. The pace was slow and sweet. About ten minutes later, they were close. So Scotch wrapped a hand around Rye and made him come.

Rye came all over their stomachs and panted. Bourbon cursed as he felt Rye go tight around him. He managed to hold out for five minutes more before spilling deep inside his lover. They shook as they came down. Bourbon was ready to pull out but Scotch stopped him.

"We're not done." he stated. Bourbon wanted to protest, but Scotch whispered in his ear. So Bourbon stayed put and Scotch got the lube. He prepped Rye more, and got Bourbon hard again in the process. Bourbon then wrapped his right hand around Rye and got him hard again.

When Rye was deemed ready, Scotch slicked himself up and pushed in. Rye gasped as pain shot through him. Realization dawned on him exactly what Scotch's plan was. As Bourbon and Scotch went still in order to give Rye time to adjust, Rye tried to protest;

"Everyone will know what we've been doing!" he exclaimed. The remaining after-effects would make it inevitable.

"We don't give a damn." Scotch and Bourbon replied in union.

"Fine, remember you owe me." Rye sighed as he worked on relaxing. It took some time, but eventually the pain eased as Rye adjusted. When the brunette was ready, he nodded at his lovers.

Scotch and Bourbon started to move in union. In sync, they pulled out until only the tips of their penises were inside, then they thrust back in deeply. The pace was slow as they took their time.

Ten minutes later, the duo sped up the pace slightly. They made sure to go deeper each time, and hit Rye's prostate on every other thrust.

Five minutes later, they were close, so Scotch took Rye in hard and started stroking. Moments later, Rye screamed their names as he spilled his own seed all over their stomachs. Bourbon cursed as he felt Rye clench down on both of them.

Bourbon managed to ride out Rye's orgasm by sheer will. About two minutes later, Rye's insides were filled with Bourbon's cum. Rye squirmed as he felt some of Bourbon's seed trickling down his thighs.

Scotch held out for three more minutes before he came deep inside the older brunette. As they relaxed in the aftermath, Rye had a burning question;

"Are we done for now?" Rye panted. He was exhausted and feeling sore.

"Yes, for tonight." Scotch promised as he pulled out of the other brunette, resulting into his own seed also leaking out. Scotch went to pull Rye off of Bourbon. Then they laid down with Rye sandwiched in between them. They kissed before settling down to cuddle and rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding Bourbon and Scotch's comment to Rye, I figure after you reach a certain point, you will give no fucks about what other people think. (But don't worry, Rye gets his revenge.)


	5. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens that strikes terror into the passengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

**_Orient Express Train;_ **

The passengers found out that they were stuck in a snow drift the next morning when they gathered in the dining car.

"Aw man! This is bad!" Akito sighed. The passengers began yelling and complaining.

"I had places to be!" Kaori complained.

"Workers are on their way." Momiji announced.

"They better be!" Sonoko declared. The passengers were left to sit in the dining car much to their dismay.

* * *

While this was going on, Jii was delivering food to Hakuba's compartment. He knocked on the door;

"Sire, here's the breakfast you ordered." he called. Heiji left his room just in time to see Jii knocking. A few minutes later, Heiji helped him break down the door.

The door finally caved in and they rushed inside. They found Hakuba dead. Blood drooled from his mouth as his eyes stared blankly ahead. They were shocked. Jii dropped the breakfast tray.

* * *

**_Hakuba's compartment;_ **

Heiji, Kazuha, and Momiji started their investigation with help from Dr. Araide.

"Time of death was between midnight and 2AM." Dr. Araide informed the detectives.

"Right after he went to sleep. If he ever did." Heiji commented.

"Okay, Kazuha, please go and tell the other passengers that we are handling the investigation." Momiji requested. Kazuha nodded as she left the room. This wasn't her area of expertise, no better to leave it to the pros.

* * *

Meanwhile, the passengers learned of Hakuba's death from Jii. Kazuha walked in the dining carriage to find the passengers in distress. With rare exceptions, they were all shrinking from one another.

"Momiji and Heiji are investigating." she announced. Reactions were mixed from relief to wariness.

"We are trapped with a murderer?!" Akako shrieked. Some passengers were offended by the implication.

"Excuse me? We have alibis and will be more than happy to prove it." Shuko huffed with echoes of vehement agreement from Sonoko and Akito. As if on cue, Shinichi spoke up.

"May I join?" he requested.

"Sure. Heiji's in Hakuba's compartment." Kazuha replied.

* * *

**_Hakuba's compartment;  
_ **

Heiji, Momiji, and Shinichi searched the room for clues. They found a stack of threatening letters, a pipe cleaner, and discovered that Hakuba's pocket watch stopped at midnight.

"This fits in with what the doctor said." Momiji mused. Just then Heiji found something odd.

"I'm going to keep looking into it." he said as he left the room.


	6. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BO has something up their sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw.

**_Orient Express;_ **

Heiji had found a half burnt letter and left to depict it. He managed to decode it.

"...will pay for your sins, Jagermeister." he read. Heiji was confused.

"Isn't that German liquor?" he pondered. He returned to the others with the good news.

"Here's what I found." he announced, holding up the letter. Momiji took the letter and read it, she let out a gasp of shock.

"That's a BO code-name!" she exclaimed. They were left in a stunned silence.

"We need to get to work." Heiji said.

* * *

**_Over a year ago;_ **

_Shinichi met with Ran. They ordered in and enjoyed each other's company.  
_

_"Are you okay?" Ran asked._

_"I am still dealing with family things." Shinichi had to admit. While it had been months since the truth was revealed. Going from an only child to the youngest of four was quite the adjustment. To make matters worse, he hadn't found out from his parents, no it had been Rei-san who had told him. Talk about one hell of a surprise...  
_

_"At least I get along with Masumi and the others." Shinichi declared. Ran had to agree._

_"By the way, my parents are reconciling." she mentioned._

_"That's wonderful." Shinichi smiled, knowing that Ran desperately wanted her family to be whole again. The couple kissed softly and smiled._

* * *

  ** _BO headquarters, Beika, Tokyo, Japan;  
_**

_The FBI and PSB agents found the BO headquarters. They were focused and determined. The day of reckoning was finally here.  
_

_"Ready?" Rei and Shuichi asked their fellow agents. When they received confirmation, they got their guns out and went inside._

_They stormed in and met with the BO members. A fierce battle broke out. It lasted a hour. Agents on both sides were killed. In the end, the BO was defeated and taken in custody._

_The agents were taking the BO to the cells when the news flashed over scanners. They turned on the nearest TV and saw a building on fire, smoke was rising. First responders were already on the scene._

_Civilians in regular clothing and fancy dress were helped from the building. They were visibly shaken and had various injuries. Others were carried out on stretchers. The reporters were on the scene out of the way._

_"We are here on the scene of a massive explosion at Haido Hotel." a reporter was saying._

_"Oh my God! What is happening?!" Jodie exclaimed. After getting their prisoners secured, they rushed to help._

* * *

**_Dr. Araide's berth, Orient Express;  
_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They needed to figure out their next move.

"Okay, remember the BO scandal that broke last year?" Heiji asked everyone.

"How could we forget? Key figures in the government and the police turned out to be involved with the criminal syndicate. Japan took a huge hit and we're still dealing with the fallout." Dr. Araide commented.

"Right, the boss arranged this bombing in the events of them being arrested. When they were arrested, the bomb they planted at Haido Hotel went off. The bomb took out the hotel kitchen and anything within a 50 mile radius including a ballroom where the Suzuki masquerade party was taking place." Heiji explained.

"I remember that disaster. Over fifty people died, many more civilians were injured." Momiji mused.

"We need to find out if any of the victims from the Haido Hotel bombing had family that are on the train." Dr. Araide mentioned.

"Some did." Heiji confirmed before he turned to Shinichi.

"Sorry, Kudo, but you will have to be excused from the investigation. You're personally involved." he added. Shinichi sighed and nodded before he left the room.

"That reminds me, we need to be careful. Japan really cannot afford another scandal." Kazuha warned. Momiji nodded her empathetic agreement. With that in mind, they promised to meet back up in a hour. Then Heiji ended the meeting and they went their separate ways.

* * *

**_Heiji and Kazuha's compartment;_ **

Heiji and Kazuha had time alone. Kazuha wrapped her arms around Heiji. Heiji was still sad.

"We have to add Shinichi to the list of suspects." he sighed.

"I understand. He has motive." Kazuha replied.

"We'll get through this." she reassured. They kissed again before settling in.


	7. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives start investigating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Depending on how things pans out, ch 7 should be posted tmw.  
> Here is where we find out Rye and Scotch's alias. Also, this chapter has an unexpected twist.  
> I know that in the book/movie canon, that there was only one mastermind. But my Scotch and Bourbon muses refused to allow Rye to travel down the path of revenge alone. So in this verse, the Whiskey trio are the masterminds, or rather the three heads of the conspiracy.

Heiji, Momiji, Kazuha, and Dr. Araide set up in the dining car. They were ready and serious. It was time for the interviews to begin.

"Let's get started!" Heiji declared.

* * *

  ** _dining car, Orient Express;  
_**

Toru Amuro was the first person to be interviewed. The conductor looked a bit nervous as he walked into the carriage. Heiji started the interview with a question;

"Where were you on your break last night?" he questioned.

"It's not any of your business. But I did rounds, your victim was still very much alive when I began." Amuro retorted. Just then Riku came in looking disturbed.

"Do you want to know where Amuro-san was?" he asked. Before Heiji could reply, Momiji spoke up.

"Yes." she said. Riku cringed before confessing;

"Amuro-san, Midorikawa-san, and Okiya-san were together for hours."

"That's not true!" Amuro instantly denied. Riku was undaunted.

"Then please explain why I heard moaning and yells most of last evening. I recognized your voice and even heard Shuko-san screaming your name half the time! The rest of the time, she screamed Midorikawa's name!" he retorted.

"I did not expect that." Heiji was astonished. Amuro twitched as he glared daggers at the unrepentant Riku. Momiji cleared her throat.

"Okay, thank you, Riku. We'll see you in a hour or so." the female detective said.

* * *

**_A year ago;  
_ **

_Shinichi and Ran went out on a date. They got milkshakes. They were close and flirty. They had a lot of fun. As the date came to an end, the couple kissed softly and smiled._

* * *

_**dining car, Orient Express;**  
_

The detectives finished up with Amuro and were ready for the next person.

"Next!" Momiji called. Eisuke tripped over nothing as he entered the dining car. Kazuha caught him and helped him to his feet. The blushing junior conductor then apologized to the group.

"I'm just unlucky." he sighed.

"Yeah, we heard of you from Shinichi." Heiji replied, looking down at the list of names. Then the interview began;

"Anyway, Eisuke Hondo, was it? Where did you go after the game?" Heiji wanted to know.

"I went to hang out with Aoko for a few more hours." Eisuke answered.

"We'll be checking it out." Momiji said as they let Eisuke go.

"Let's move on to the next interviews." Heiji suggested.

* * *

**_Whiskey trio's room;  
_ **

Scotch, Bourbon, and Rye met up in their berth. They were worried. Just then Bourbon arrived looking disgruntled.

"They know that we were together last night and knows about Jagermiester's civilian identity." he announced. Scotch cursed while Rye became wary.

"Do they know that we are traveling with false passports?" the long haired brunette asked carefully.

"So far, no. They found a letter with Jagermeister's name in it." Bourbon replied. Rye looked up sharply.

"I thought we cleaned up, didn't we?" the older man wanted to know.

"Kuroba was in charge of destroying all evidence. So it's on him." the blond answered.

"By the way, he's the one who told the detectives about us being together." he declared. Rye sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Heiji is Shinichi's best friend and just as smart. So the plan won't work. We need something new. Bourbon, this is your area of expertise. Any ideas?" he stated. Bourbon sat down to think their problem over carefully. Twenty minutes later, he came up with a plan.

"We could frame the BO for this." he suggested to the others. Their faces brightened.

"Vermouth could work. She's unaccounted for as far as the public knows." Rye offered.

"We need to get the others' help to pull this off." Scotch warned.

"Let's get to work." he finished. So they left the room to get started.


	8. Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives start the rest of their interviews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

_**dining car, Orient Express;** _

The detectives had a meeting. They were focused and talking.

"Okay, give us your speculations." Momiji was saying.

"We have several to go through." Dr. Araide replied.

"Like Amuro. He lied about where he was." Heiji replied.

"Some people actually prefer their privacy, ya' know?" Kazuha reasoned.

"That doesn't give him the right to lie about his whereabouts." Heiji retorted.

"Okay, let's investigate them." Momiji said.

* * *

Before anyone could get up, Akako entered the dining car. She was freaking out.

"There was an intruder in my room last night!" she exclaimed. They got up and tried to calm the passenger.

"What do you mean by intruder?" Dr. Araide asked. In reply, Akako showed them a button from a conductor's uniform.

"Where was this found?!" Heiji wanted to know.

"I was looking through my luggage when some of my clothes landed on the floor. I saw the button under a short." came the reply.

"Put this in a bag and keep it safe." Heiji said.

"Okay, this is the first bit of evidence, we've had since the letters." Momiji declared.

* * *

After Akako left, Riku was pulled in for his interview. He was nervous about it.

"Riku, where were you last night?" Momiji asked. Riku twitched.

"I was stuck in my berth, listening to the horndogs next door for two hours." he scowled. Kazuha and Momiji were pretty amused while Heiji winced.

"By the way, Hakuba was a BO agent." Heiji mentioned into an attempt to change the subject. Riku was appalled.

"What codename?" he asked.

"Jagermeister." came the reply.

"He probably crossed the wrong person and paid for it." Riku offered.

* * *

Five minutes later, the detectives resumed interviews; one Konosuke Jii took his turn.

"I was sleeping around that time." he said. When he found out about Jagermeister, he was shocked and angry.

"If I'd known, I would have turned down the job." he declared.

"My previous master was murdered by the BO. His name was Toichi Kuroba." he revealed.

"Your master sounds familiar." Kazuha mused.

"Whoever killed him did us a favor. The BO is murderous." Jii finished.

* * *

**_Heiji and Kazuha's room;_ **

Heiji and Kazuha had some alone time. They cuddled up close. Heiji and Kazuha kissed softly.


	9. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives zero in on main suspects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

**_dining car, Orient Express;_ **

The detectives called Akako in next. She was prepared and looked confident.

"Where were you last night?" Dr. Araide asked.

"I played poker before going back to the dining car to just be away from the noise." she replied.

"Thank you. By the way, Hakuba, our victim was in the BO." Momiji mentioned. Akako wasn't surprised.

"I'm not really surprised." she admitted. They all looked at each other before turning back to Akako.

"Explain." Kazuha requested. So Akako started talking...

* * *

**_Rice Flower Cafe, Beika, a year ago;_ **

_Sonoko, Ran, and Masumi hung out. They went to a Rice Flower Cafe for lunch. They ordered sandwiches and soup. The meal was warm and comforting. The others were happy and smiling. It was a nice time out._

* * *

_**Sonoko's berth, Orient Express;**   
_

Makoto and Sonoko had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"I am tired, Makoto-kun," Sonoko yawned.

"We have time to take a nap, baby," Makoto sighed.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep until we are needed," Sonoko decided. She kissed him and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_dining car;  
_ **

Aoko was up next. She was still dealing with the trauma of losing her father and the betrayal. It kept her up at nights sometimes.

"Where were you after midnight?" Heiji asked.

"I took some sleeping pills to help me go to sleep last night. I was out before ten." came the reply.

"Okay, we will be looking into that. Please, stand by for more questioning." Momiji replied.

* * *

The detectives took a break to have a meeting to discuss their theories. They were working on and organizing notes.

"Jii, Akako, Aoko, and Shinichi all have a reason to kill him." Momiji was saying.

"We aren't entirely done, we've only talked with six out of twelve passengers so far." Dr. Araide pointed out.

"So let's get down to it." Heiji said. They started working on follow up questions.


	10. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives learn the truth about two passengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. TTS will be posted tmw. Two of the passengers are revealed, I'm updating the tags to reflect this.

**_Orient Express;_ **

Kazuha was walking through the hallway when she spotted Kaori in trouble. Someone was sneaking up on the young woman. The shadowy figure wore a white kimono with red patterns and a matching hakama. They held a dagger aimed at Kaori's back. All of sudden, Kaori turned around only to scream before being stabbed. Kazuha and the others came running just as the culprit fled. Her face was all too familiar...

"Vermouth!" Shinichi yelled. They tried to run after her, but she was too fast.

* * *

**_dining car;_ **

 A hour later, Kaori and Natsuki were brought in for their questioning. Kaori had bandages on her back.

"How are you feeling, Kaori?" they asked.

"Awful." came the shaky reply.

"Shiho Miyano is your real name, correct? Based on this ticket stub." Momiji said.

"Yes. I kept an alias to travel in case they came back for me." Shiho admitted.

"My name is Chikage Kuroba. Natsuki Tanaka is an alias." Natsuki added. They were shocked while the women were fearful.

"Where were you both last night?" Heiji asked after they recovered from the shock.

"We both stayed in our rooms for the most part. Well except for when Shiho played poker and I talked with Jii." Chikage answered.

"Okay. Be prepared for further questioning." Heiji said as they dismissed the pair.

* * *

**_Whiskey trio's berth;  
_ **

The Whiskey trio had some alone time. Riku had made himself scarce for the time being. So the trio wrapped themselves around each other. They kissed and stripped down. When they were naked, they got onto the bed. Then Scotch remembered something important.

"What did you do with the kimono and hakama?" he asked. Bourbon burst out laughing while Rye merely smirked at his recent prank.

"Put it in the perfect place." Rye spoke smugly.

"You will love it." Bourbon chuckled.

"Now I really want to know!" Scotch exclaimed. Rye's pranks always proved to be rather amusing and memorable. This one promised to be one hell of a doozy.

"If things goes to plan, you should be finding out." Bourbon promised. Scotch decided to let it go for the moment and grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and slathered his own cock.

"Fine. Rye, take Bourbon in your mouth." he ordered. Rye crawled over to Bourbon and took him in his mouth with a sigh. While Rye was occupied, Scotch prepped Rye carefully before pushing in.

Due to Rye still feeling tender from the previous night, Scotch took his time and started a slow pace. While Scotch thrust in and out of his sub, Rye performed fellatio on Bourbon. Bourbon was driven out of his mind by Rye and his mouth. The blond moaned as he gripped and pulled on Rye's hair for leverage. Rye moaned around Bourbon's cock, causing vibrations.

It took twelve minutes before they got close to coming. So Scotch sped up and wrapped his fingers around Rye. He stroked Rye until he came. Rye moaned as he spilled all over his stomach and the bed. Bourbon cursed as he came down Rye's throat. Rye swallowed it all before Bourbon withdrew from the older man's mouth.

Scotch held out for two more minutes before coming deep inside the other brunette. After they came down from their highs, Scotch pulled out and spoke;

"We're not done, yet. Bourbon, get in position, Rye, you know what to do." he declared. They nodded as they got into position. Bourbon sat with his back to the headboard, while Rye got into his lap. The long haired brunette carefully lowered himself down on the other man's cock.

When Bourbon was seated to the hilt, Rye lifted himself up until only the tip of Bourbon was inside, then he sat back down. Rye started a slow, easy pace, as he rode the other man carefully. A few minutes passed until they got hard again, and Rye moved faster.

Ten minutes later, they were close to their climaxes, so Bourbon took Rye in his right hand. He wrapped his fingers around Rye and stroked him to orgasm. Rye screamed as he came all over their stomachs. Bourbon held out for five minutes, before coming deep inside the older man. As they came down from their highs, they looked over to their dom questioningly.

"You're done." Scotch reassured as he went to pull Rye off of Bourbon. After they took a bath, they returned to bed to get some rest.

* * *

**_Beika, one year ago;_ **

_Shinichi and Ran went out on a group date with Kaito, Masumi, Aoko, and Saguru Hakuba. Kaito didn't trust the other boy with Aoko. So he approached Masumi about going out as friends. Luckily Masumi didn't mind and accepted Kaito's offer.  
_

_The couples went to the movie and a restaurant afterwards. They loved the action packed movie and had fun ordering delicious food from the menu. It was a fun night._

* * *

Heiji returned to his compartment to get more paper and writing supplies. Dr. Araide, Kazuha, and Momiji accompanied him. When Heiji reached up to get his bag, the bag fell off the shelves. Heiji was greatly surprised when a familiar red and white kimono and hakama fell on top of his head.

"What the hell?!" he shouted. The Osakan detective was not amused in the least. Kazuha and Momiji found themselves being over come by a sudden case of the giggles.

"Ah, I remember now. Agent Starling said that Vermouth has quite the sense of humor." Dr. Araide mused.

"She sure does. But we'll see who has the last laugh." Heiji fumed.


	11. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some detectives experiences something surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be posted tmw.

Heiji returned to the dining car with the red and white kimono and hakama. Yuu was walking through when he spotted him.

"Does this mean you're going in a different business and opening a tailor shop?" Yuu snarked all the while secretly enjoying the successful prank.

 _'Another point to Rye.' Scotch internally smirked as he silently applauded the successful prank._ Heiji was pissed off.

"Get out of here! Unless you want to take your turn now!" the detective growled. Yuu merely chuckled as he took his leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rescue workers arrived with shovels. They got started on breaking the ice surrounding the train.

"This is going to take some time." a worker commented.

* * *

_**Orient Express;  
** _

Makoto and Sonoko were called in. They were not worried at all.

"Where were you during the murder?" Momiji asked.

"We went to sleep." came the reply. The couple were then told of Hakuba's true allegiance. The couple were terrified and disgusted.

"Not much of an alibi. We'll be checking it out ourselves." Momiji said.

* * *

**_Kudo Manor, over a year ago;  
_ **

_The Akai family and Shiho gathered in the library at the Kudo Manor. They were talking when the bell rang, Shinichi answered it only to be confused. Why was Superintendent Kuroda on his doorstep?  
_

_"Why are you here?" he asked Kuroda._

_"I need to tell you something." came the reply._

_"Come in." Shinichi said as he stepped back and let the older man in. Kuroda was led to the library. The others were confused to see him._

_"What does the police superintendent want with us?" Masumi asked. In reply, Kuroda removed his mask. Shocked silence fell as everyone gaped at the man who was now an older version of Shukichi. Masumi and Shinichi's eyes went wide._

_"Dad?!" Shukichi was shocked._

_"I knew it." Shuichi whispered._

_"Tsutomu!" Mary gasped. They were shocked and looking for answers._

* * *

**_Orient Express;  
_ **

Heiji and Dr. Araide were walking down the hallway when they saw someone fleeing Hakuba's berth while carrying his bag?

"Hey!" Heijji shouted. The person promptly sped up and they gave chase.

"Stop thief!" they yelled.


	12. Overshare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get an unsavory alibi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

Heiji and Dr. Araide chased the thief. They ended up chasing the other man outside and across a nearby bridge. Eventually, the thief took a detour and ran down the closet hill only to fall underneath the bridge. Dr. Araide and Heiji caught up and the the thief was grabbed. The thief was revealed to be Riku.

"I will talk to you later." Heiji promised as they pulled him to his feet and towed the latter back to the train. Riku rolled his eyes and sneered.

* * *

**_dining car, Orient Express;  
_ **

Shuko was called in. She was calm and didn't show any emotion.

"Where were you last night?" Momiji asked.

"Surely, Ito-kun told you? I was with Yuu all night." Shuko replied. Before they could reply, Vermouth arrived and interrupted them by shooting at Shuko before fleeing.

"Silver Bullet, the world has no need of you any longer!" she declared. The shots wounded Shuko in the back. The detectives chased after Vermouth. They refused to let her go again. They had to catch her now.

* * *

While the detectives were in hot pursuit of Vermouth, Dr. Araide tended to Shuko's wounds. Yuu and Amuro watched the doctor carefully. Dr. Araide was surprised when he examined Shuko and saw that he had male anatomy.

"Okay, would you like to explain?" he asked.

"It is more comfortable this way. It also has the advantage of confusing my enemies." Shuko replied. Yuu and Amuro glared at Dr. Araide, daring him to say anything rude.

"Alright, let's finish patching you up and get your clothes back on." Dr. Araide said.

* * *

About five minutes after the detectives returned, Yuu was called in for his interview. Yuu looked defensive.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"What were you doing last night? We know that Shuko is actually a man, so don't lie." Heiji replied.

"I spent the night with Shuichi. He was extra needy, so we didn't finish for at least two hours." Yuu replied. He continued speaking;

"He moaned really loud and called our names, Toru's and mine. I'm sure that can corroborate my story, if you ask Riku. Anyway, you should have seen him afterwards, so tired and stated. My favorite part would be-" Yuu was cut off by Heiji plugging his ears and gagging. Seeing that things were getting out of hand, Kazuha and Momiji stepped in and promptly ended the interview.

"Okay, too much information." Kazuha declared. Yuu didn't feel bad about it.

* * *

**_Heiji and Kazuha's room;  
_ **

Heiji and Kazuha had some alone time. Heiji was still traumatized by Yuu's oversharing.

"I...need brain bleach." he promptly declared.

"Momiji said that she's doing a background check on the suspects." Kazuha mentioned.

"Anyway, we have two people left." she finished.

"Oh good. Hopefully, there's no more surprises." Heiji replied. They kissed and settled in to relax.


	13. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives are on to the last interviews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Depending on how things pans out, ch 13 should be posted tmw.

**_Shiho's room;_ **

The Whiskey trio met with Kaito. Kaito was fidgeting while the trio were unhappy.

"Kaito, you acted against orders and attacked Rye." Scotch was saying.

"Mind explaining?" he finished.

"It was payback for the loud sex." Kaito retorted. The trio were unimpressed.

"You could have left your room." Scotch replied.

"Yeah, that's what some of us did last night." Shiho said from her corner.

"You may have a point." Kaito had to admit as he promptly apologized to the trio. The trio exchanged looks before Bourbon took over;

"Apology accepted, you have one last chance to make it up to us." he declared. Kaito nodded his head; so Bourbon gave the thief his new orders.

"Here's what you have to do..." Bourbon began.

* * *

**_dining car;  
_ **

Shinichi entered the dining car and took his seat.

"This is routine, where were you last night?" Heiji asked.

"I went out for a walk and went to the dining car because I could not sleep." Shinichi admitted.

"Was there anyone with you?" Momiji asked.

"Akako Koizumi." came the reply.

"Okay, we will check that later." Heiji said.

"Okay, feel free." Shinichi replied.

* * *

**_Sonoko's room;  
_ **

 Makoto and Sonoko had some alone time. They cuddled up. The couple were happy just to have each other.

* * *

**_dining car;_ **

Akito was the final person to be called in. Akito entered the car and took a seat.

"Where were you last night?" they asked.

"I was asleep all night. I always get unusually tired on trips like this." Akito answered.

"Do you have anyone to corroborate that?" Momiji asked.

"Shinichi is my roommate." came the reply.

"Oh, we know. Just know we are comparing your stories." Momiji warned.

* * *

**_Whiskey trio's room;  
_ **

The trio were alone in their room talking on their bed. Scotch and Bourbon were cross-legged, while Rye laid on his stomach. Scotch was smug, but Bourbon was exasperated.

"Do we have to deal with this again?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have minded if you had done that to my dad." Rye said. Scotch thought about it.

"Sounds tempting." he had to admit. Bourbon gave them a 'look'.

"I'm glad you didn't do it. I prefer being able to hold my head up at work!" he exclaimed. He then changed the subject;

"Anyway, let's do something else." he suggested.

"Okay. Strip, and take Bourbon in your mouth, Rye." Scotch said as they stood and stripped. When they were naked, they returned to the bed and Rye followed instructions. Bourbon moaned loudly as Scotch got the lube.

Scotch slicked up his fingers and prepped Bourbon. When Bourbon was ready, Scotch slicked himself and pushed in. He started a slow pace and dragged it out for as long as possible. Bourbon moaned and groaned the entire time, enjoying the sensations of Rye deepthroating him.

Between his dom and sub doing their best to drive him insane, his self control was fraying. Ten minutes later, they were close to coming, so Scotch sped up his pace. He made sure to hit the blond's prostate.

Moments later, Bourbon screamed as he came down Rye's throat. Rye swallowed it all, before he removed his mouth from around Bourbon. Scotch held out for five minutes more before coming deep inside his sub. They took deep breaths and sighed. When they had recovered, Scotch pulled out;

"Your turn, Rye. Bourbon take him in your mouth." he ordered as he got the lube. Bourbon took Rye into his mouth causing the latter to be distracted.

While Rye was occupied with his blond dom, Scotch slicked up his fingers and prepped Rye before pushing in. Rye was still slightly loose from earlier, so he adjusted easily.

Scotch set a slow pace and made Rye feel every inch and drag of his cock. Rye moaned as he was driven out of his mind by his doms. Bourbon's mouth was so warm...

Ten minutes later, they were close to coming, so Scotch sped up, making sure to hit Rye's prostate every time. A moment later, Rye moaned loudly as he came down Bourbon's throat. Bourbon swallowed it all, but didn't release Rye.

Scotch held out for five minutes before spilling his seed deep inside the older man. As they came down from their highs, they panted and sighed. Moments later, Scotch pulled out of Rye, Bourbon took that as his cue to release Rye. They cuddled, tangled together in the sheets.


	14. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14-16 will be posted next. Right now, I'm focused on finishing EoD. When the prologue for the next fic on the list is posted, I'll be switching back to TTS.   
> The name Katsuki Doito is from the manga/anime.

The detectives pulled Riku in. He was uncommunicative.

"What were you doing earlier?" Heiji asked.

"I was alone." Riku replied.

"No, you wasn't. You was out stealing." came the retort.

"So?" Riku glared.

"So, your name is Katsuki Doito." Momiji said as she held up a passport.

"We found your passport." she elaborated. Riku went ghost white.

"Care to talk now?" Heiji asked.

* * *

**_over a year ago;  
_ **

_Kaito confronted Hakuba after class one day. Hakuba was acting arrogant and Kaito was pissed.  
_

_"Aoko is too good for you." Kaito declared._

_"I could say the same about you." Hakuba responded._

_"I want her to be happy! Can you claim the same?" Kaito retorted. Hakuba was left totally speechless. Kaito scoffed before he walked away from it all._

* * *

**_dining car, Orient Express;  
_ **

The detectives pulled Shuichi, Yuu, Amuro, and Akito in for followup questions.

"Why do you have false passports?" Heiji asked as he held up their respective documents.

"We had to travel under new names for...money purposes." Yuu replied. Shuichi eyed them before providing vague answers. With each evasive reply, Heiji became more and more suspicious.

"Enough! What was you really doing the night Jagermeister died?" he asked Shuichi. The cross-dresser gave him an unimpressed look.

"Do you really want me to tell you about what I did last night? Why I have this limp?" he retorted. Heiji cringed before shrugging it off as a bluff. He continue to ask prying questions unaware that his actions had aroused fury in someone else. All of sudden, Amuro punched Heiji in the face.

"Leave Shu alone, you bastard!" he shouted. The others gasped while Yuu grabbed Amuro. An uneasy silence fell as they stared at each other.

* * *

A hour later, the passengers were called to the dining car. Momiji had some good news for them.

"The workers are nearly done. The snowplow will be here soon and we can leave." she announced. The passengers were thrilled and cheered. Finally, some good news.

* * *

**_Heiji and Kazuha's room;  
_ **

Heiji and Kazuha had some alone time. Kazuha helped Heiji put some ice on his eye.

"Luckily, your skin is dark enough, the bruise will mostly go unnoticed." Kazuha noted. Heiji winced as he pressed the ice pack to his eye gingerly.

"Yeah." he responded.

"Be careful next time, alright?" Kazuha requested.

"I will try." Heiji promised.


	15. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some passengers speak up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15-16 will be posted next.

The Whiskey trio were alone in their bedroom. Bourbon was still fuming while Rye tried to calm him down.

"Apparently, Hattori is still angry about the prank and my alibi." Scotch mused.

"Well, it's either that or he has no sense of humor." he added.

"Still, he had no right to pull a Hakuba and cross the line." Bourbon huffed.

"Well, he'll be remembering the black eye for a long while. So maybe he'll think twice next time?" Rye offered.

"Good." Bourbon replied. Then they laid down to cuddle.

* * *

**_A year ago;  
_ **

_Shuichi, Rei, and Hiro met with the Nagano trio, Jodie, Camel, and Kazami. The trio greeted their co workers and friends before Hiro hugged his older brother. Komei smiled as he returned the hug.  
_

_The happy reunion was abruptly shattered by gunfire. Hakuba arrived with Chianti and their gang of hired mercenaries. The agents swore as they found hiding places and pulled their weapons out and returned fire._

_A few minutes later, the gunfight came to an end and Hakuba escaped with the mercs. The trio came out and checked on their co workers. Sadly, tragedy would strike yet again..._

* * *

**_Heiji and Kazuha's room;  
_ **

Heiji and Kazuha had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"While it is looking like Vermouth is guilty, some things just don't add up." Heiji was saying.

"Hopefully, Momiji's agent finds something that will clear the whole mystery up." Kazuha replied. Heiji had to agree.

"I hope so. I'm so done with all of the lies." he replied. Kazuha nodded as she kissed her boyfriend. The feeling was very much mutual.

* * *

**_dining car;  
_ **

The detectives gathered for a meeting to compare notes. All of sudden, Eisuke and Akito arrived. Eisuke was visibly nervous while Akito was on edge.

"We have a confession to make," Eisuke started.

"I'm really a girl. No, I'm not telling you my real name. Because I don't want it to be spread all over the train." Akito declared.

"My sister Hidemi was killed by the BO." Eisuke confessed. Shocked silence fell.

"Thank you for the honesty." Momiji said at last.

* * *

A few minutes after the duo had left, the detectives were discussing their respective bombshells. All of sudden, a telegram arrived for Momiji with an envelope. It was the results of her background check. Momiji took said envelope and opened it. She started reading the file. Her eyes went wide as the truth dawned.

"Eureka!" Heiji and Momiji said at once.

"Case Closed." Heiji declared.

"Do you mind sharing?" Dr. Araide asked. Before the detectives could explain, Vermouth arrived on the scene.

"Get the passengers here, while we catch her. When we have her, we'll bring her back here and explain." Momiji said as she and Heiji took off after Vermouth.


	16. A Little Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More details are exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. At long last we get to the big reveal. This and ch 16-17 will cover the night of the murder.

The detectives chased Vermouth down the corridor of the train. She ran through the engine room and hid. Vermouth was able to stay hidden for fifteen minutes but she was soon cornered.

Vermouth was promptly dragged out and taken to the dining car. The passengers were already seated when Heiji and Momiji entered with their captive. They marched Vermouth over to a seat and forced her down. Heiji pulled off her mask, revealing Katsuki Doito!

"Oh my God! But why?" Kazuha exclaimed.

"Katsuki Doito is an anagram, swap the letters around and you get Kaitou Kid." Heiji explained.

"This face is his real face, right?" Dr. Araide wanted to know.

"Apparently yes, he's pretended to be Shinichi before." Heiji answered.

"But according to this file, his real name is Kaito Kuroba. He's the only child of Toichi Kuroba." Momiji replied as she picked up the investigator's report. Kaito flinched.

"Then he has a motive." Heiji announced.

"Oh, I remember who Toichi Kuroba is! He was a magician who died in a mysterious accident ten years ago. There were all kinds of rumors going around about whatever his death was accidental or suicide." Kazuha exclaimed.

"It was murder!" Kaito seethed.

"Right on all courts, Toichi was the original Kaitou Kid." Heiji answered. Kaito scowled as he took a seat next to his mom. A tense silence filled the car, what next?

* * *

**_dining car;  
_ **

The passengers watched Heiji and the others warily. They hoped that the bombshells were over with, alas it was not to be.

"Everyone has a connection to this case. Akito, your real name is Masumi Akai, you're Shinichi's twin sister." Heiji revealed. Akito groaned as she moved over to sit next to her now revealed twin.

"Masumi-nee had her own reasons for concealing her identity." Shinichi revealed.

"Fine, Amuro. Hakuba was terrified of you. He tried to hire me as a bodyguard at lunch mere hours after seeing you at the station." Heiji declared as he turned to Amuro.

"It's none of your business." Amuro glared.

* * *

**_A year ago;  
_ **

_Eisuke met Aoko and Shiho at the funerals. Eisuke was incredibly sad. Aoko's eyes were red rimmed and puffy from hours of endless tears. Shiho approached the teens.  
_

_"Don't feel bad. Jagermeister was very good at fooling people." Shiho reassured Aoko. The teens soon stuck up a conservation and compared notes. They shared a common pain, having lost their parents and siblings to the BO.  
_

_On the other side of the crowd, Rei, Hiro, and Shuichi were angry and grief stricken._

_"This is the last straw." Rei declared as he stared at his friend's grave sadly._

_"I know how to make Jagermeister pay. I have an idea." Shuichi mentioned to his lovers. Hiro and Rei looked at him._

_"We're not letting you do this alone." they promptly declared._

_"It's past time for the Whiskey trio to put in an overdue appearance. Wouldn't you say?" Hiro mused._

* * *

**_dining car, Orient Express;  
_ **

Heiji took a seat and Momiji stood. She paced the floor as she took up where Heiji left off.

"My background check revealed some things. Such as your names; Amuro-san, Midorikawa-san, and Okiya-san. Apparently, the FBI and PSB's best agents took a vacation after Hakuba had their coworkers and families killed. I can easily guess who FBI Agent Shuichi Akai is. But I'm uncertain on which is which; Agents Rei Furuya and Hiromitsu Morofushi." she announced.

"Morofushi?!" Heiji shouted. His eyes rapidly snapped to Yuu.

"I see it now. You have the same eyes as your older brother." he noted. Yuu cursed while Amuro glared.

"Apparently, the bombing was only the beginning. Hakuba went on a murder spree and killed off the remaining NOCs and their families." Momiji explained.

"Jagermeister deserved to die." Shuichi hissed.

* * *

Shinichi and Shiho exchanged glances before Shinichi cleared his throat and stood.

"You figured most of it out. But Shiho and I can explain the rest, if you want." he offered.

"Yes please." Kazuha replied.

"My code name was Sherry before I defected. You know why I defected. Well, later I found out that the plan that Akemi agreed to, the one that got her killed. It was all Jagermeister's idea." Shiho revealed.

"That explains it. What about Amuro?" Heiji wanted to know.

"Meet Bourbon, Scotch, and Rye. They were called the Whiskey trio. They were very good at what they did. And rather intimidating. No one dared to try crossing them, they all knew better than to try." Shiho announced as she pointed them out.

"Call us by our code names." Scotch said.

"Jagermeister should have quit when he was ahead of the curve." Bourbon smirked.


	17. Complexity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get into theories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Depending on how things pans out, ch 17 should be posted tmw.

The passengers were in total shock. Heiji was just happy to have all of the pieces together.

"Here's two solutions. Momiji will have to decide which one to offer the police." Heiji began.

"The first is simple, while the second one is much more complex. Okay, listen up while I explain." the Osakan detective declared.

* * *

**_dining car;  
_ **

The passengers watched silently as Heiji took a seat in order to explain.

"The first solution is that Vermouth killed Hakuba because of the bombing. Ran-chan was killed, and her death is the last thing Vermouth wanted." he started.

"Yeah, that fits." Shinichi mused.

"Vermouth made me promise to protect Mouri-san and Conan Edogawa." Bourbon added.

"Now, we know." Heiji said.

* * *

**_a year ago;_ **

_Eisuke was supposed to meet with his older sister when he learned of her death. Hidemi had been murdered by a sniper's bullet. Eisuke cried himself to sleep that night and from that night on.  
_

_"I miss you so much, nee-chan." he would cry._

* * *

  ** _dining car;  
_**

Heiji stood up and paced the floor as he began speaking again.

"Then, there's the second solution. It's a bit more complex." he continued to speak.

"Since everyone has a motive, all of you guys entered into a conspiracy with the goal of ending Hakuba's life." he stated. The passengers froze, some even looked at the detective with trepidation. Some went rigid, others took comfort into their partners' arms. The end was upon them.

* * *

**_a year ago;  
_ **

_The Whiskey trio met up. They looked at each other as they took seats around the table.  
_

_"Are you sure about this? You can always leave. No one will blame you." Rye tried one last time. Scotch shook his head firmly._

_"We told you, we're in this together." he declared with Bourbon backing him up. Rye could only sigh. Well, he tried.  
_

_"Okay, here's a rough outline of what we need to do. Track down Jagermeister. Get someone on the inside on his staff if possible. Then figure out where to go from there." Rye began._

_"Which one do you think will work better? Get him while he is traveling or at home?" Scotch asked the others._

_"He's too secure on his hunting grounds, better to catch him off guard while he's outside his territory." Rye responded before looking to their third._

_"Bourbon, this is your area of expertise. You're the strategist." he finished._

_"Find out his schedule for starters, we can go from there." Bourbon replied. They talked for hours, formulating plans._


	18. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story behind Hakuba's death is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18-the epi will be posted next. Then the prologue for part 3; Connections will be posted.  
> I changed Hakuba's death scene slightly in order to remain true to his character. While Ratchett did try to stay awake. Hakuba is a detective and a trained BO member. I had to give him some credit. He would be on the alert for the unexpected. So there's no way he would be going quietly.

"Visualize the events of last night in your mind's eye. Here's what happened." Heiji began.

**_previous night, Orient Express;_ **

_Jii and Riku were in Hakuba's room. Riku was taking notes while Jii delivered Hakuba's nightcap. Hakuba dictated telegrams to Riku while the secretary took notes. Jii used a sleight of hand to dose Hakuba's drink with restoril.  
_

_While Hakuba was lost in thought, Riku used a sleight of hand to unlock the deadbolt connecting Hakuba's room with Akako's room._

_On the other side, Akako unlocked the door. Riku smirked on the inside as he waited for more instructions._

* * *

_**hallway of Orient Express;  
**_

_Aoko, Akako, Eisuke, Akito, and Kaori played a poker game. They studied their hands intently. Tension slowly built as the game progressed. Eventually, Akito, Akako, and Kaori got into an argument about whom was cheating.  
_

_"I saw you slide a card in your sleeve!" Kaori accused._

_"Lies, all lies." Akito claimed before throwing the spotlight on Akako;_

_"What about you? You are using your wiles to cheat." Akito accused._

_"I am not some easy woman! You take that back!" Akako retorted. All of sudden, Hakuba stomped out of his room and interrupted them;_

_"End the damn game then!" he yelled. They all glared at Hakuba._

_"You can leave if you have such a problem. The dining car is right that way." Akito declared._

* * *

**_whiskey trio's room;  
_ **

_Scotch, Bourbon, and Rye were just finishing up the latest round. Rye collapsed into their arms exhausted.  
_

_"Let's just clean up." Bourbon suggested. They nodded into agreement before sliding off the bed. They helped Rye into a warm bath with some bubbles. Scotch and Bourbon took turns showering while the other changed the sheets and cleaned up. Then they both went to check on Rye._

_Rye was clean, but close to falling asleep. Scotch picked Rye up out of the bath while Bourbon drained it. They returned to the bedroom and settled down to rest. Scotch pulled the sheets over their bodies while they kissed softly._

* * *

**_Hakuba's room;  
_ **

_Meanwhile, Hakuba pinched himself awake and ran to the bathroom to stick a finger down his throat. He forced himself to throw up. When he was sure that he'd gotten the drugs out of his system, he washed out his mouth and returned to bed.  
_

_'How the hell did that damn Bourbon slip him sleeping pills?! Which one had betrayed him? Jii or Ito?!' Hakuba furiously thought. He snapped the reading light on so he wouldn't fall asleep. He wasn't about to give Bourbon the satisfaction._

_Eventually, he closed his eyes and lapsed in a doze. A few hours later, his door opened, and footsteps could be heard approaching his bed. Hakuba's eyes snapped open. He looked up and saw Bourbon as expected. Jii stood next to him with Kuroba's mother. But he didn't expect to see several more familiar faces._

_Aoko glared at him as Akako eyed him like a cat eyeing a mouse. Shinichi Kudo watched him, face carefully blank. Suzuki was also glaring at him while her boyfriend held her hand. Then his gaze landed on-_

_"What the hell are you doing here?!" he spluttered when he saw Kaito._

_"I told you, that Aoko is too good for you!" Kaito smirked at his enemy._

_"Remember us?" Rye came out of the shadows with Scotch._

_"Long time no see." Scotch added. Hakuba opened his mouth to scream only to be cut off by Kaito's hand covering his mouth. He was backed up by that female detective; Sera._

_"You wasn't kidding about him being scared of you." Shinichi commented._

_"Shuu-nii never kids about stuff like that!" Sera declared._

_"He clearly knows he's out classed." Shiho said as she walked into view. Hakuba's eyes went wide when he saw Sherry. How was she alive?! He thought she had been blown to pieces on the Bell Tree Express!  
_

_"He was expressively warned not to cross us." Rye stated._

_"Either he didn't pay enough attention to the warnings or got too cocky when he thought both of us dead. Which one is the exact question." Scotch mused._

_"Clearly your memory needs to be refreshed." Sherry scoffed. Hakuba tried to break free, but Kyogaku and Bourbon came forwards to help hold him down._

_Rye got out a dagger and stabbed him brutally before handing the dagger to Sherry. They all took turns stabbing him. Some blows were fatal, some went deep, others were weak. When they finished, Hakuba laid there dead. His sightless eyes stared up at the ceiling._

* * *

**_Hakuba's room;  
_ **

_After the others had left through the door leading to Akako's room. The Whiskey trio cleaned up. Bourbon pulled the covers over Hakuba's body. Rye and Scotch carefully planted the false evidence. Rye rewound the watch until the time said midnight, then he smashed it._

_Looking around the room one final time, Scotch locked the door leading to the hallway. Then they shut off the reading light and went into Akako's room. Akako closed the connecting room and locked it.  
_


	19. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The passengers make a truce and leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epi will be posted next.  
> I went in detail here and explained the logistics here that led to Momiji's decision.

The workers were ready. A worker stood on top of the snow and waved. A snow plow arrived and plowed through, clearing away the final bits of snow and ice.

The snow plow disconnected from the train before moving.  The train warmed up and was ready to depart.

* * *

_**dining car, Orient Express;  
** _

"The next morning, Jii and I found his body. You know the rest." Heiji sighed as he concluded his tale. Then it was Momiji's turn to make her decision. She thought about it for five minutes. Then she stood and made an announcement.

"Japan cannot take on a scandal like this. The media will crucify everyone. I can already see the headlines; 'Japanese citizens gang up on British born detective and kill him.' That is what is bound to happen even if Hakuba was not an innocent man. So I settle for the simple solution. We know that someone wore the kimono and the conductor uniform at one point." she stated. The passengers were relieved.

"Truce?" Heiji asked Shinichi. Shinichi looked at his surviving siblings before nodding.

"Truce." he agreed. They shook hands briefly, before the detectives stood up and took their leave.

* * *

Five minutes later, Dr. Araide, Heiji, Kazuha, and Momiji stopped by Heiji and Kazuha's room. It was empty, perfect place for them to talk.

"I...I don't know how I feel about your decision," Kazuha said to Momiji.

"You are right, he did deserve it. However, we are concealing a murder." she finished.

"If you have a better idea that doesn't throw Japan under the bus, please share." came the retort.

"Some truths never should see the light of day." Dr. Araide added.

"Yeah, didn't the Shiragami case show you that some truths aren't all nice?" Heiji pointed out.

"Fine. You made the best decision. I just wish that there had been another option." Kazuha moped.

"Not everything is black and white here. It's only unfortunate that Hakuba had the connections to get off when he should have been thrown in prison for his crimes. Shinichi and the others did what the justice system should have done, put a permanent stop to a sociopath before he ruined any more lives." Momiji replied.

"I'm just scared, but I understand." Kazuha responded.

* * *

**_dining car;  
_ **

After the detectives left, the passengers were free to express their relief. They celebrated and hugged each other. It was all finally over. They could now resume living.

* * *

**_whiskey trio's room;_ **

Scotch, Bourbon, and Rye were alone in their bedroom. They got ready for bed before laying down to cuddle. Scotch pulled the covers over their bodies.

"It's finally over." Bourbon sighed.

"We can finally be ourselves again. Just Hiro, Rei, and Shuichi." Rye smiled.

"Yes, it's good to be back." Hiro replied. Then they shared a kiss before settling down, wrapped around each other.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twist surprises the passengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for part 3; Connections will be posted next.

**_rooftop of a building, Japan;_ **

On the roof, Masumi and Conan looked at each other in shock.

"What was that?" they chorused. They looked around, sadly Akako had slipped away.

"There's some good news." Masumi said to her new found twin brother. If that dream was really telling the truth...

"Yeah, what?" Shinichi wanted to know.

"We know where to find Kid." she smirked.

"There's that. First thing, I'm calling my parents. I want to find out if I'm actually adopted. Better to find out from them than to find out from someone else." Shinichi declared as he took out his phone and started to dial.

**_Dr. Agasa's house;_ **

Shiho sat up in bed panting. She went to check on Dr. Agasa. To her relief, she found him fast asleep. She sighed into relief.

'Thank goodness, it was just a dream.' she thought, before the phone rang.

**_Kudo Manor;  
_ **

Shuichi groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was confused and surprised.

"What the fuck?" he mumbled. Rei and Hiro were just as confused.

"Did you have the same dream as I did?" Rei asked everyone.

"If it took place on a train and we teamed up to kill Jagermeister, then yes." Hiro replied. Rei gaped in disbelief.

"You too?!" Rei exclaimed.

"Yes." Hiro replied.

"Seconded." Shuichi yawned. They all looked at each other. What did it mean?

**_rooftop;_ **

Shinichi had just finished talking with his parents and was now relating the news to Masumi.

"Yup, it's true that I'm adopted." he informed his twin. Before Masumi could reply, the phone rang. Shinichi answered it.

"Shinichi, what the hell?!" Heiji shouted.

"Heiji?" Shinichi was surprised.

"Mind explaining what that nightmare was about?! Why would you kill Hakuba even if he is BO?! We don't do things like that!" Heiji exploded. Shinichi's eyes went wide.

"Did this nightmare take on a train named the Orient Express?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes!" Heiji retorted.

* * *

Shukichi was bewildered when he received a late night call from Shuichi.

"Niisan? Why are you calling so late?" he yawned.

"I had a nightmare and had to make sure you're okay, Kichi." Shuichi replied. Kazami was equally confused when he received Rei's call.

"Yes, Rei-san. I'm fine, even if it is rather late." he responded.

Meanwhile, Mary was answering Masumi's questions with concern and confusion.

"Yes, I'm fine. Wait, how did you find out about your twin?" Mary was surprised.

"It's a long story, Mama." Masumi sighed.

**_Komei's house, Nagano Prefecture_ **

Komei blinked down at his phone while Kansuke grumbled and tried to return back to sleep. Yui was deeply asleep.

"What?!" he asked.

"Sorry, niisan, I had this awful nightmare and I just had to check on you," Hiro said sheepishly.

"You are forgiven, but don't wake Kansuke up next time." Komei replied.

"Fine. Good night." Hiro said as he ended the call.

* * *

**_Kuroba residence, Ekoda;  
_ **

Kaito was on his way out of the house when he opened the door to find Masumi and Conan on his doorstep. Kaito nearly slammed the door shut only to be blocked by Masumi.

"Found you." Masumi smirked.

"Which name do you want to be called? Kaitou Kid or Kaito?" Conan greeted the other teen.

"How do you know?" Kaito was suspicious.

"You wouldn't believe us." the twins chorused. Kaito groaned.

"Let me guess, Akako cast a spell again? That's the only thing that can explain the weird nightmare I had." Kaito grumbled. The twins traded glances.

"If the nightmare took place on a train named the Orient Express, then yes it does." Conan answered. Kaito face palmed.

"Damn it, Akako!" he growled. Not again! The sorceress had outdid herself this time.

* * *

**_Kudo Manor, Beika;  
_ **

The Whiskey trio met with Shinichi and Masumi. They had to compare notes.

"Did you have a certain nightmare last night?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes! Heiji, Shiho, and Kaito did too." Shinichi informed them.

"Heiji-kun's freaking out big time." Masumi commented.

"I talked with my parents, turns out that yes, I'm adopted." Shinichi admitted.

"Mama says that yes, I have a twin." Masumi added.

"That's confirmed." Rei mused.

"Apparently, the family is bigger than I expected. Aunt Elena told me that Dad's alive and in hiding." Shuichi sighed.

"Is it really true that Hakuba is BO?" Shinichi wanted to know.

"Yes, he is. We call him Jagermeister, and yes it is true that he's scared of us." Rei answered.

"Better give him a reminder not to mess with us just in case." Hiro warned.

"That I can do. Even if I have to get Vermouth to help me out." Rei nodded.

"Oh, that reminds me. Yes, I want Hiro to overshare at work. Especially if Kuroda is really who I think he is." Shuichi promptly declared.

"No! I have to work with Kuroda!" Rei protested. Masumi burst out laughing while Shinichi winced at the reminder.

"Both Heiji and Kaito are complaining that they need brain bleach." he reported. Hiro was unapologetic.

* * *

That evening, the trio had some alone time in their bedroom. Shuichi was finally fully healed so Hiro had taken the time to arrange a scene with his subs.

All three were naked on the king sized bed. Hiro was thrusting in and out of Rei, while Rei moved in a similar rhythm with Shuichi. Shuichi had on a cock ring.

"Please let me come!" Shuichi pleaded.

"Not until I'm in you." Hiro replied. Ten minutes later, they were close to coming. So Hiro sped up the pace, hitting Rei's prostate every time. Five minutes later, Rei moaned loudly as he came deep inside of Shuichi. Hiro held out for five minutes more before he spilled his seed deep inside of Rei. Shuichi groaned as he was denied another orgasm yet again.

After they recovered, Hiro pulled out of Rei while Rei pulled out of Shuichi. Hiro got more lube.

"Shuichi, take Rei in your mouth." he commanded. While Shuichi did as commanded, Hiro slathered more lube on his erection and took Shuichi. Shuichi was still loose from earlier, so he adjusted readily.

Hiro started a slow pace and dragged it out. Fifteen minutes later, they were close, so Hiro took off the cock ring.

"Make Rei come, then you can come." he directed. Shuichi sucked onto Rei's erection harder. Minutes later, Rei came down his sub's throat. Shuichi swallowed it all just as Hiro stroked him to orgasm. Moments later, Shuichi moaned as he spilled all over his own chest and the bed. Hiro held out for five more minutes before spilling deep inside his sub. When they recovered, Hiro pulled out and Shuichi got his mouth off of Rei.

"Come here." Hiro commanded. His subs came closer and Hiro got the wand and used it to make them hard again. Then he got Shuichi in position.

"Ride Rei." Hiro instructed. Shuichi carefully lowered himself on Rei. When Rei was fully seated, Shuichi lifted himself up before sliding back down. He started to ride the tanned man.

Five minutes later, they were close, so Rei took Shuichi in hand and made him come. Shuichi screamed as he spilled his seed all over their stomachs. Rei cursed as he felt the brunette's inner muscles clench down around his cock. He managed to hold out for three minutes more before he spilled deep inside his lover. As Rei went to pull out, Hiro shook his head.

"We're not done yet." he said as he got the lube out and slicked up his own fingers. He slipped a finger inside Shuichi. Shuichi hissed slightly before he adjusted. So Hiro added more fingers, one by one, until Shuichi was used to them.

Soon, Hiro pulled them out and applied more lube to his own erection. Then he pushed in. Shuichi gasped as he felt the familiar burning pain mixing in with the sense of being full. He sighed as he forced himself to relax.

Eventually, the pain went away as Shuichi adjusted. The brunette nodded at his lovers. So they pulled out and thrust back in, starting a slow pace.

Fifteen minutes later, they were close, so Hiro wrapped his fingers around Shuichi. He stroked him to orgasm, making him come. Shuichi came all over their stomachs and panted. Rei cursed as he felt the older man go tight around both Hiro and himself.

Rei held out for three minutes more before he came deep inside the brunette. Hiro held out for five more minutes before he followed the blond over the edge, coming inside the other brunette.

After Hiro pulled out, he turned and got Shuichi off of Rei. Then they drank water to rehydrate. They got up and bathed before returning to bed. Hiro pulled the covers over their own bodies. Shuichi laid back down in the bed, his lovers wrapping their arms around him. He could tell that the dream was meant to prevent the reality of an actual murder. He was to heed the warning. Hopefully the precautions they had taken would prevent the dream from coming true. Only time would tell if they managed to succeed...


End file.
